


Sister’s Helping Hoof

by FcrestNymph



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: Hoping for a cuddle after a horrible nightmare, Marble accidentally walks in on Pinkie masturbating. She is taught that she doesn't need to deal with her spring heat all alone. In fact, maybe sisters know best when it comes to pleasuring each other.Created for the April 2019 Sibling Incest contest.





	Sister’s Helping Hoof

Marble woke with a start, her heart pounding. She gasped for breath and sat up, shaking her head to try and rid it of the dream she had woken from.

She blamed her stupid _heat_. It was bad enough with the insatiable horniness, why did the hormones cause _nightmares_ too? Marble liked a lot of things, but she could safely say that she absolutely did NOT like going into heat. 

She felt a burn in her chest, a small taste of irritation before it melted away to misery. She sighed and curled her hooves a few times, nudging the blanket off inch by inch. When ten seconds passed and her blanket was still on, she let out a noise of sadness and kicked her legs, shoving the blanket into a heap at the end of the bed. She blinked a small bit of sleep from her eyes and glanced at her bedside table. Her clock--which was just a ticking mechanism shoved inside a carved out rock--told her that it was nearly 2 AM. Her parents would definitely be in a deep sleep by now, they went to bed when the sun went down. Her sisters might be up.

Marble slid off the bed and shivered as her warm hooves met cold floor. She didn't want to wake Limestone for something as trivial as a hormone induced nightmare, and Maud was at a rock concert for the weekend. Pinkie was home for a few weeks and, as a light sleeper, it wouldn't be hard to wake her.

Marble nudged open her bedroom door and, after taking a moment to stretch her limbs, started heading down the hallway. When Marble was young, she had separation anxiety when she was away from her parents, so her bedroom was placed beside her parents' room. Limestone had the next bedroom, and Pinkie was the farthest down the hall. (During Limestone's "I'm antisocial and hate you all" phase, she had gotten the farthest room, but she and Pinkie traded back when Limestone could tolerate being near her parents.

The youngest sister trotted down the dark hall, but slowed when an odd sound met her ears. It was...A groan? Was a pipe broken? She lifted her head and pricked her ears, spinning them like satellites as she spun around to head towards the kitchen. She wasn't great with tight spaces, so maybe she could fix the broken pipe as long as it wasn't under a sink, or in a small bathroom, or in a closet, or under a bed, or--

She jerked to a stop and craned her ears backwards. The groaning wasn't coming from the kitchen, it sounded like it was coming from the other direction, the direction that only led to her sister's bedrooms.

"Hm..." She turned and walked back down the hallway, right back to where she came from. Her ears stayed pricked tall, scanning for whatever that odd noise was. If it was coming from one of her sister's rooms, that meant she could check on it and then go straight to Pinkie's room to...

What was she doing out of bed?

She stood still for a moment before she blurted out a soft "Oh!". She had a bad dream, and she was heading to snuggle with Pinkie so that she could go back to sleep without worrying about the dream returning. Her sisters had the lovely ability to chase Marble's fears away, even now, as adults. The familial scent of her family was so comforting, and she needed that right now.

She paused in front of Limestone's bedroom, pressed her ear against the door, then shook her head. It wasn't coming from there, Lime was probably sleeping happily--or, as happily as her moody sister _could_ be. She could smell the slight hint of Limestone's heat scent, but she brushed it away. (Limestone had the strongest heat scent, but she got embarrassed easily, so her family pretended not to notice.)

She tiptoed the rest of the way to Pinkie's room, growing nervous. The groaning had gotten louder, and it had a weird rhythm to it. Ever so silently, she nudged the door open and stepped inside. The lights were all out, and she couldn't see anything, not her own hooves in front of her face. The groaning was definitely coming from here, she didn't even need to crane her ears to hear it now. Marble stepped inside, noiselessly closed the door, and then nosed beside the doorway. She bit on the rope that bumped her nose and, with a jerk of her head, the lights turned on.

" _AAAAHH!"_ Pinkie Pie shrieked, her mane poofing out like a startled cat. "Limestone, you need to _knock_ befo--" Her eyes finally adjusted the light, and she recognized which sister had entered. "Oh! Marble, hi!"

The mare in question gaped.

Pinkie was sprawled on her bed in a pile of pillows, propped up on her back, her lower legs spread. One hoof was on her chest, no doubt still spooked from the sudden lights, but her other hoof was--It was, um...It was between h-her--

Marble's face heated up at record breaking speed, her grey fur tinting red with the bright red tint to her cheeks. "O-oh! Sorry, Pinkie, I didn't--I didn't know you were--That you--"

"That I what?" Pinkie tilted her head curiously.

"That you were, um, _busy_?" Her voice went high pitched at the last word, more of a question than a statement.

"Oh! Aha, sorry!" Pinkie pulled her hoof away from her nether regions, and Marble saw a small toy slide out of her sister with a slick 'schlp'. "Did you need something?"

Marble could smell her sister's heat scent, and it made her nose twitch and her face heat up even more. "P--Pinkie, you're--How are you so--You aren't--"

"Hm?" Pinkie's brow furrowed, but then her eyes widened. "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry! Are you a private heat type of pony?"

"Private h-heat?" Marble stammered.

"Well, yeah! Not many ponies actually deal with heat alone, y'know? It happens everywhere! Have you not been to visit Fillydelphia? Or Vanhoover? There's a lot of it in Ponyville, even."

"I-I haven't even left the farm, Pinkie." She murmured softly, ducking her head.

"You've _never_ had a heat with another pony?"

"No, I ha--"

"Wanna try?"

"W- _what_?"

"It's not like, sexual. Well--" Pinkie blew a raspberry. "It is, but it isn't like _sex_. What we'd be doing is just playin' around, it's totally allowed during heat season." She rolled off the bed and gave herself a quick shake to loosen her muscles. "You've really been doing it alone all this time?"

Marble flicked her head, her mane fell over her face with a well practiced ease. "Yes..." She felt hot shame bubble up in her chest. Was she a prude? She hadn't even had sex before, of course she wouldn't be familiar with the rules of heat season. She hadn't left the farm, and her parents didn't tell her about babies until she was _fifteen_! She didn't know anything about heat. "Is that bad?"

Pinkie snorted when she laughed, which made Marble relax a smidge. "Of course not, Marble! Do you need me to teach you, then?" Once Marble peeked out from under her grey mane, Pinkie gestured to the bed. "You don't have to, I won't pressure you! I'm happy to help if you want, though." She flashed a dazzling smile and trotted to the bed, leaning down to scoop up her toy with her teeth. 

Marble scuffed her hoof on the floor. She trusted her sister wholeheartedly, but she was self conscious. She was only just now finding out that you could _deal_ with a heat, would Pinkie laugh if Marble made a mistake?

Of _course_ she would, that's Pinkie she's talking about, of course she would laugh! But it wouldn't be a mocking laugh, and Marble couldn't guarantee that her first 'together' heat (if not done here and now), would be as nice.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, voice strong with determination. It was actually much softer than a normal pony's voice but, for Marble, it was as strong as could be.

"Yay!!" Pinkie hopped a few feet in the air, her smile more bright than ever. "I _love_ helping ponies!"

Marble took a few steps forward, her movements slow and unsure. "What do I...do?"

"Your part is easy! Since it's your first time, I'm gonna show you what a heat is like if you're not pushing your own buttons."

"My own buttons?"

"Yeah, silly!" Pinkie gestured to the bed, and Marble hopped up. "Y'know how you can't tickle yourself very well? A heat is kinda the same, it'll only work well if someone else does it!"

"Does what? Like, um...Touching?" Marble asked, shifting until she was a bit more comfortable in the pillow pile.

"Marble, Marble, Marble. Here, just let me show you!" Pinkie trotted to the bed and hopped up, placing her front hooves on the plush surface. "Lay down on your back, yeah, just like that! And wiggle up a bit, I gotta fit at the end of the bed. Mhmm! Perfect!" Her tail swished happily as her sister got into the proper position.

"Is this good?" Marble asked, her face bright pink.

"Yup! Now you just gotta open your legs a bit." Pinkie Pie climbed up on the bed across from Marble and sat down to face her sister. "I'm gonna crouch between them."

Marble nodded jerkily and swallowed. "O-okay, um..." She jumped in surprise as Pinkie suddenly slapped her hooves down on Marble's thighs, not letting her move an inch. She met Pinkie's gaze, confused.

Pinkie stared up at her, her eyes so full of sincerity. "Say 'no' if you want me to stop, okay? And say 'maybe' if you're not sure. Promise?"

Marble nodded again. "Promise." Pinkie let go of Marble's thighs, and she nervously opened her legs. She was tense and she could smell her own heat scent, it made her cheeks burn.

Pinkie got into a crouch, tucked her back legs under her body, and wiggled to get a bit closer to Marble. Her forelegs rested on the bed between Marble's legs and, with one more wiggle, Pinkie was at the perfect position to lean down and inhale her sister's scent.

When she exhaled, a pleased groan rumbled out of her throat.

"I-is everything o--" Marble broke off into a gasp as Pinkie pushed her muzzle against the younger mare's groin.

Pinkie took in another sniff, her hindquarters growing warm with desire. Marble was beautiful, and Pinkie hadn't lied before. It was perfectly acceptable to have a quick romp with a stranger during heat season. Sure, these two weren't strangers, but there wasn't anything wrong with them messing around together, right? It might have been influenced by how _adorable_ Pinkie thought Marble was, but that didn't change the facts of the matter; Marble needed a helping hoof and Pinkie loved to help!

The pink mare parted her lips and let her tongue slip out of her mouth, lightly brushing it against Marble's slit. It tasted heavenly, and the surprised noise that came from Marble's mouth was even more delightful. Pinkie smiled and glanced up at her younger sister, then licked her lips and giggled. "Good so far?"

"Mhmm." Marble breathed, shifting a bit in the pile of pillows. She bit her lower lip and averted her eyes. "Very good."

"Yay!" Pinkie flashed her signature grin and then focused back on the gift laid in front of her. She crawled forward, her forelegs on either side of Marble's hips, and she leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her sister's belly.

Marble instinctively sucked her tummy in, and Pinkie let out a soft laugh in response. She kissed her belly again, nosed at the soft fur there, and puffed a bit of warm air through her nose. Marble made a happy, albeit nervous noise at the sensation.

Pinkie continued to leave a trail of kisses along her sister's tummy, going lower and lower, until the next kiss was ever so gently placed upon the short downy fur that grew around Marble's pussy.

She licked down Marble's slit, dragging her tongue until she felt Marble twitch under her touch.

"P-Pink--" Marble breathed, her voice unsteady.

Pinkie nuzzled a bit closer and, in one smooth motion, dipped her tongue inside of her little sister.

Marble stiffened and gasped, grasping at the bedsheets with her hooves. "Ah--Pinkie, Pin--" Pinkie flicked her tongue and Marble's mind went hot, her words dying on her lips. Those urges she felt every single year, that intense desire, Pinkie's tongue sated those urges and made her feel fantastic, this was _amazing_! She found herself pushing her hips towards her sister's mouth, her breath starting to come out in puffs as Pinkie did something so _spectacular_ with her tongue that Marble's limbs twitched and a long moan dragged out from between her lips.

"O-Oh _Celestia_ , Pinkie-- _Mmmph_!"

Pinkie made a slurping noise and glanced up through her lashes, watching Marble with a deep lust hidden in those baby blues. Marble wasn't looking. Her head was tilted up, her mouth open, her eyes were fluttering in a half closed state. Pinkie allowed her sister to grab onto her ears and tug her forward, forcing Pinkie to bury her muzzle deeper in her sister's cunt. The pink mare inhaled deeply and groaned, her flank swaying without meaning to as desire filled her lower belly.

Marble gasped, her breath hitched and she yanked Pinkie close, so close, her hips began to twitch, her head rolled back--

Pinkie pulled away and, without giving Marble a second to realize what was happening, she jumped on top of her sister and pinned her down, pushing her legs into the bed.

Marble's eyes shot open and she let out a whine, her hips bucking pathetically in search of that skilled tongue. "Pinki--Oh sweet Celestia, _please_ \--"

Pinkie leaned down and slammed her lips into Marble's, her pink lips opening, tongue snaking out, pushing that delicious nectar into Marble's mouth.

The grey mare was surprised for a split second, but then she melted into the kiss, her back arching in pleasure as the kiss deepened. She could taste herself in Pinkie's mouth, and it made her hips move again, hoping for a touch. Pinkie tugged at Marble's lower lip with her teeth, and the younger sister breathed heavily, a soft pleading noise slipping out.

Pinkie broke the kiss, pulling away and staring down at her sister with pure, unbridled _want_ Their lips stayed connected with a string of saliva. "I'm not a party pooper, Mar." She murmured, her voice slightly gravely with lust. "A good host doesn't let the party hit its climax so early." She grinned.

Marble shivered. Something in Pinkie's smile was knowing, mischievous. She was eager to see what it warned of. "S-show your guest the, uh," Her mind was fuzzy, swimming with desire. "The highlights, Pinks. A good host doesn't leave their guest bored."

Pinkie was surprised, but then she saw the flash of fear in her sister's eyes. Marble was worried that her teasing went too far. Pinkie smiled wolfishly. "Anything for my _favourite_ guest..." She leaned down and locked Marble's lips in a kiss.

It started slow, gentle, but it slowly started to morph into something much more passionate and almost _desperate_.

Marble was keening into her sister's mouth, her moans mixing together with half-formed pleas. Pinkie let go of one of Marble's front legs and, ever so slowly, she trailed her hoof down the grey mare's chest, down her belly, and to her decadent triangle. Marble bucked against Pinkie's hoof, a needy moan escaping her. Pinkie giggled against her lips and pulled away to kiss Marble's cheek.

She brushed her hoof against Marble's clit, earning a breathy gasp from her adorable baby sister. Pinkie rubbed gentle circles--Not enough pressure to get Marble to climax, but enough to tease her. She waited until Marble was gasping, moaning, _begging_ , and only then did she slink down Marble's body and bury her face in that beautiful needy cunt.

Slick, wet noises filled the room as Pinkie ate her sister out. She might've used a toy if she was dealing with a different pony, but this was her beautiful baby sister. Marble deserved the royal treatment.

Pinkie pulled away and smiled as she saw Marble' winking' at her, though the younger mare was far too focused on groaning in pleasure to have noticed. Pinkie settled a few inches away from Marble's pussy, her own pink plot dripping lust.

It took a moment for Marble to realize that Pinkie moved away. She looked down and made an unhappy noise, at which Pinkie giggled. "Pinkiiieee, I'm almost there, I'm so close--"

"Say plllleeeease!" Pinkie said, her voice cheerful.

" _Please_?"

"Just for you!" Pinkie ducked her head down and gave another lick to Marble's clit. She twirled her tongue around it, then ran her tongue along her sister's delicious slit. She wiggled her tongue and, as soon as Marble's breath hitched, she swirled her tongue around her clit again.

In an instant, she felt Marble's body tense and shudder, and she eagerly lapped up the nectar spilling from her sister's cunt. She slurped and groaned, her eyes rolling back a bit as the scent and taste overflowed in her mouth. She kept licking as Marble came down from her orgasm, only pulling away when Marble let out a soft, satisfied sigh.

Pinkie stretched, pushing her pink plot in the air and waving her tail side to side. She licked her lips clean of nectar but, judging from Marble's dazed, amused expression, she probably had it all over her face.

"Good?" Pinkie asked.

" _Good_." Marble agreed, nodding in a dizzy sort of way, no doubt reeling from her first _proper_ heat orgasm. That is to say, an orgasm that someone else helped with. Masturbating while in heat lacked any true satisfaction, and Marble now knew that _nothing_ would top this experience.

" _ **BANG**_!"

Both of them screamed as the door was slammed open, and Pinkie actually tumbled off the bed to land on her face, her ass sticking up in the air. She shook her head and peeked, upside down and through her legs, at whoever burst into her room.

" _PINKIE_! I went to go get a late night snack and you aTE MY MUFF--" Limestone broke off in surprise as she took in the scene. Marble, shining with afterglow, laying on a wet bed. Pinkie, looking through her legs, her own pussy on display and _dripping_. Her pink sister was winking, and Limestone was suddenly hit with the heat scents of both of her sisters.

"Oh _fuck_ , did you guys just do it?!" Limestone blurted out, her eyes going wide, her mouth tugging back in a huge grin.

"I showed Marble how to deal with her heat." Pinkie said. She did a clumsy somersault, ending up sitting upright, facing her older sister.

"And she didn't eat you out, Pinks?" Limestone asked, her head tilting to one side.

"Well, _no_ , Pinkie began, glancing over to Marble, who was anxiously looking between Pinkie and Limestone. "This was her first time!"

Limestone's grin became more predatory. She kicked the door shut behind her and started stalking towards Pinkie. "I'll give ya a hand, if you wanna return the favour?" Her tail swished. "I'm horny as Celestia on the Summer Solstice."

Pinkie hopped to her hooves and dropped into a playful stance; her rear in the air, her front half low to the ground, her tail swishing eagerly. "Wanna join, Marbs?" She asked, looking sideways at her baby sister.

Marble smiled a goofy, post-climax smile and nodded.

Pinkie wiggled her hips, preparing to pounce on Limestone. " _Let's party._


End file.
